


Human Eyes

by candlebark



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Religious Themes, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark
Summary: Thomas is surprised by Jimmy's actions, but not for long. Drabble.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Human Eyes

*  
  


First Jimmy kissed Thomas in the servants’ stairwell where they might’ve been discovered by anyone, an act that left Thomas thrilled but alarmed. Next: a kiss against the hard brick of the church while most of the village was inside, at which point Thomas established that Jimmy had been divinely appointed in his life to flush out all fear and hesitation, become himself a creature of reckless confidence to match.

It was _Jimmy_ sweating, finally, when Thomas made the next move: leading him by the hand to a safe place, shielded from human eyes, where only God could see them.  
  


*

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one in my files and polished it. I'm pretty sure I've never posted this one before! 😮 Sorry to anybody who finds short stuff disappointing, but drabbles are my jam. I could spend all day mulling over ~details~ and enjoying it. 😂


End file.
